Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction)
Warriors: Two Mothers is a fanfic written by Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine). It's also the script of Warriors: Two Mothers (Scratch Game). Main characters: Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf. Timeline:' '''After the Great Battle '''Warriors: Two Mothers' Leafpool lay down. Jayfeather was fidget today, complaining about medicine cat duties. She sighed. Her son was always so short-tempered. The Moonpool was cool. Starlight glittered on the shimmering water. Leafpool touched the pool with her nose, and closed her eyes slowly. Her world was dark. It brightened when the stars moved towards her. A black she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat stopped in front of Leafpool, their pelt shone with tiny stars. Leafpool couldn’t be happier than that. “Hollyleaf! Sorreltail!” She purred, calling her dead daughter and best friend’s name. Sorreltail blinked her amber eyes, and touched noses with Leafpool. “It’s so good to see you after the Great Battle.” She meowed cheerfully. “Hollyleaf wants to talk to you, so I better go….” With a sorrowful glance at Leafpool, she added, “Tell Brakenfur and my kits that I’ll always be waiting for them.” Leafpool nodded as Sorreltail padded away. “Hollyleaf…” she whispered with love and pain. “The Great Battle has changed almost everything. I… missed you so much.” Hollyleaf sat down. Her green eyes glowed with wisdom. “I missed you, too,” the black she-cat murmured. “I have some messages for Squirrelflight.” Squirrelflight? Leafpool felt a bit jealous. Does Hollyleaf love Squirrelflight more than me? Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at Leafpool. “I love you all, you’re all my mothers.” With a pause, she purred soothingly, “Tell Squirrelflight that Ashfur and I are no longer enemies, he said he’d love to be friend with Squirrelflight again.” “Oh, yes, of course I will.” Leafpool meowed dreamily. Hollyleaf fluffed her fur. “And I’m glad you chose to be a medicine cat again.” “That’s my path.” She gazed at Hollyleaf’s sparking green eyes. “Bye, Leafpool.” Hollyleaf padded away as Leafpool closed her eyes and woke up. Leafpool was running back to her camp. She jumped over stones and streams, and squeezing through bushes. Every part of her was filled with excitement. Squirrelflight will be so happy when she hears this! She thought, running even faster. It was almost dawn when Leafpool returned. Squirrelflight was yawning as she squeezed out from her den. “Squirrelflight?” Leafpool called. “Can I talk to you?” Squirrelflight turned around and pulled a face wearily. “Leafpool? What is it? You know my duties as a deputy.” Leafpool pointed the pushes with her tail. The sisters padded to the back of it, and Leafpool began. “I went to the Moonpool last night… Hollyleaf talked to me, she told me to send a message to you.” She paused as she saw Squirrelflight’s eyes gleamed. “Hollyleaf said she missed us,” Leafpool continued. “and- Ashfur is no longer an enemy to her, he’d love to be friend with you.” Squirrelflight let out a loud purr. “Perfect.” “She forgave us…” Leafpool murmured. Suddenly, the light darkened. Shades covered the whole world. Leafpool shivered. A vision? She spotted Squirrelflight gazing at her, the deputy’s eyes were huge with fear and shock. “Leafpool?” She said anxiously. “What’s going on?” Leafpool didn’t reply. A familiar StarClan warrior appeared. “Ugh, it took me so long to come here and find you two!” She meowed amusedly to herself. Hollyleaf cleaned her throat and looked at Leafpool and Squirrelflight with holly-shaped green eyes, her voice echoing. “How can I not forgive you? You are all my mothers, forever.” The End Gallery of my draft (I edited some, and idk if you can read it clearly :P) IMG 20190219 180349.jpg|Page 5 IMG 20190219 180313.jpg|Page 4 IMG 20190219 180050.jpg|Page 3 IMG 20190219 175540.jpg|Page 2 IMG 20190219 174949.jpg|Page 1 Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot